In an electronic device, an electronic substrate disposed with electronic components is housed inside a case.
The density with which electronic components and the like are mounted on electronic substrates for electronic devices has recently been getting higher and higher.
Electronic substrates are engaged (fixed) to cases with screws, for example, and generally copper foil portions are exposed at screw fastening portions of the electronic substrate in order to connect to ground.
However, proportion of copper foil surface area occupied in the screw fastening portions is relatively higher for substrates mounted at high density, and an issue arises as to how to increase the density of mounting for an electronic substrate of an electronic device by efficiently utilizing the copper foil in a state not impeding the GND (ground) function.